gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Clique
|manufacturer = Vapid |price = $909,000 (Legendary Motorsport) FREE (For players who logged in on December 25, 2018) |makeyear = 1950s |related = Hermes Fagaloa |variants = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Dukes (needle) Dominator (dial texture) |inttxd = Dominator Clique |carcols = |wheeltype = Tuner |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = clique |handlingname = CLIQUE |textlabelname = CLIQUE |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Vapid Clique is a vintage muscle car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the Arena War update, released on December 25, 2018, during the Festive Surprise 2018 event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Clique is based on the , more specifically the custom owned by Bruce Leven. It also has a lot of elements derived from the , such as the side trim and rear. The Clique is depicted as a vintage coupé featuring race components. The front end is dominated by the front intake, with protruding turning lights on either side. Two circular headlamps can be seen on the outer edges of the car. On the sides, circular rear-view mirrors are seen on the cabin, along with exhaust pipes placed within the bodywork, near the rear wheel arches. The rear end is basic, with two red tail lights on the outer edges and the split rear vent at the bottom. The car is seen with various chrome trimmings around the front, sides, rear quarters and the windows. The Clique uses custom Atomic tires. The interior features custom race seats prominently seen on Race vehicles. A dial cluster panel can be seen above the steering column for the driver, along with three central gauges facing to the driver. Most of the interior is painted with the primary color, while the rest is painted with the trim color. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' For a 50's vehicle, the Clique has remarkable speed and handling around corners, and handbrake can be easily used to make tight turns without issues. If given full suspension upgrades, the Clique's wheels will have negative camber, further improving the car's turning radius. The Clique is powered by a single-cam V8, fitted with double-barrel carburettors on it. The engine is coupled to a 4-speed gearbox in an FR layout. GTA Online Overview V8 w/ 4 Double Barrel Carburettors (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Clique-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Clique-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Clique on Legendary Motorsport. Clique-GTAO-FestiveSurprise2018.png|Alternate screenshot on Legendary Motorsport. VapidClique-GTAO-Advertisement.jpg|The Clique on Rockstar Newswire. Clique-GTAO-LoadingScreen.png|Promotional screenshot seen while GTA V is loading. Clique-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Clique on Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. Clique-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Clique on Rockstar Games Social Club. Clique-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Clique on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Legendary Motorsport for $909,000. Events ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Players who logged in to GTA Online on December 25, 2018, would receive a one-time free purchase for it. This example came with the "Merry Cliquemas" livery. *Could be won from the Lucky Wheel in the Casino on December 25, 2019. Trivia *The name Clique refers to a group of individuals with a specific theme or cultural taste. *The default radio stations of the Clique are The Lowdown 91.1 and Space 103.2. *By removing side trim and adding Bespoke Straps to the hood and trunk, one can recreate 's custom . Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Arena War Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Muscle Vehicle Class